The Time Alchemist
by Medic Author
Summary: The Elric brothers have an encounter with a mysterious, eccentric man known as the Doctor who knows everything about them... Alternative Universe Doctor


Edward Elric and his younger brother, Alphonse, were walking back home at night-time.

It had been a long day of State Alchemist duty in the East-City Amestris military.

Edward was muttering to himself about one day, he will surpass Roy Mustang and become so tall everyone else in the world would appear small. Alphonse merely shook his head and listened quietly to his older brother.

They went into an old abandoned alleyway and Edward suddenly crashed into an eccentric-looking young man who had appeared from nowhere. The man had dark hair, a thin face, and was wearing sunglasses, a grey greatcoat, and a blue scarf.

"Whoopsies. I`m really sorry." the man apologized in a strange accent. "I wasn`t looking where - say, aren`t you Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Yeah mister, I`m - " Edward began, only for the man to shake Alphonse`s metal arm so hard, it looked like it was about to fall off.

"I`ve heard so much about you! I`m the Doctor, really wanted to encounter a real-life alchemist! You know, I began to study alchemy myself and found the secret of the - " the man began

"Umm...I`m sorry, it`s not me. I`m his younger brother, Alphonse." Alphonse responded awkwardly.

"Oh, I knew the entire time!" the man smirked gently. "I wanted to see your older brother`s reaction when someone realizes _he_ is the Fullmetal Alchemist and accidentally calls him short - "

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE MICROSCOPIC SHRIMP SO SHORT, EVERYONE THINKS HE COULDN`T DROWN BECAUSE HE IS SMALL ENOUGH TO BREATH OXYGEN MOLECULES THROUGH THE WATER, YOU $ &amp;^%* ?!"

"I told you so." the Doctor smirked.

"Brother, please!" Alphonse tried to restrain Ed from jumping onto the Doctor.

The Doctor reached out his hand and shook a surprised Edward`s automail arm before speaking.

"Ah..." the Doctor began, suddenly growing serious. "Since I finally found you, I am here to give you two a warning."

The Elric brothers gave the Doctor a strange look.

"What do you mean?" Alphonse asked.

"There is a dangerous fate approaching Amestris and the whole world, especially when the country is in the shape it is in." the Doctor whispered mysteriously, sadness in his eyes. "You two must be prepared to save the day, although sacrifices must be made. Remember, Equivalent Exchange can only be fulfilled when you have the Truth is within reach once more - "

"What the hell are you talking about? Who are you?" Edward exclaimed. This man was more than what he appeared to be...like someone ancient, with infinite wisdom...

_"This man is like old Hohenheim!"_ the two brothers recognized.

"I told you, I`m the Doctor! Oh, should really going, my presence could potentially attract some...'unwanted sins'." the Doctor smiled cheerfully. "One last thing, promise me to not tell anyone else about me, I _really_ don`t belong here...tally-ho!" He turned around and began walking away.

"We promise." Alphonse said, quickly, hoping that this would cause the man to stay for a while longer. Edward`s response, on the other hand, was quite something else.

"Hey! You`re coming with us!" Edward yelled, using his hands to perform alchemy.

The Doctor whirled around and pressed the button on a flashlight-like object he pulled out of his pocket when a massive stone hand burst out of the ground and reached for him.

The flashlight object emitted a high-frequency sound, and the stone hand instantly disintegrated onto the ground.

"What was that?!" Edward yelled at the Doctor.

"It is, shorty - "

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'SHORTY'!?"

"Is is, _Edward_, the creation of a specific sound frequency with temporal resonance aftereffects, making your stone-construct fall apart. When you`re a multiversal time-traveler, you always have to have a escape plan, you know!"

"So..." Alphonse said, a little bewildered. "You`re basically...a Time Alchemist?"

"I suppose you can call me it, although I don`t really use alchemy. I used highly-advanced technology!" the Doctor remarked, slowly backing away.

"You`re still coming with us, mister!" Edward glared, slowly advancing forward.

"I think not, Mr. Elric. I already told you I don`t really _belong_ around. Basically..._auf Wiedersehen_!" the Doctor turned around and ran away.

"YOU GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" Edward screamed and ran after him. Alphonse sighed, and ran after his brother.

* * *

It was midnight.

After a long chase across the streets, with Edward and Alphonse making a miniature alchemic war against the Doctor who defended himself, much of East City was destroyed. In the end, the Elric brothers finally cornered the Doctor on a rooftop. The man looked quite calm for a man about to be captured by a State Alchemist and his brother, and looked up for a moment at the crescent moon before continuing.

"That was the worst chase ever, you know, too much repairing to do. We could have settled this with a cup of jelly babies instead. Look at my greatcoat!" The Doctor glared at his scratch-covered and ruined greatcoat. "I have to get _another_ one... Person of mass destruction indeed. Oh, I thought about it and realized I`m starting to like the lovely-sounding nickname you two main characters gave me, the _Time Alchemist_..." the Doctor slowly retreated away towards a blue box the Elrics had not noticed before.

"SHUT UP! I`m going to capture and interrogate you when it`s the last thing I do!" Edward screamed, smirking like a madman.

"Brother, we did promise to not tell anyone." Alphonse reminded him.

"I know, Al. We are just going to _secretly_ capture him and force him to reveal any useful information!" Edward said, turning towards Alphonse.

"Umm...good evening? The man you two are talking about is still here!" the Doctor called out.

The Elric brothers looked at the Doctor, only to see him step into the blue box. "Grab him, Al!"

The brothers leaped at the man, only to smash into what appeared to be an invisible wall.

"The Tardis projected a force field to protect me. You two can attack all night long and it will still hold." the Doctor explained, opening the box`s door. The Elric brothers gasped as they watched: the box was _bigger on the inside_! "Remember what I mentioned earlier and good luck. I will be secretly watching, you may come upon me again."

"Doctor...who are you?" Alphonse muttered.

"Yeah...Doctor who?" Edward asked too.

"My name is not Doctor Who. I am the Doctor!" the Doctor smirked, then he entered the blue box.

The 'Tardis' disappeared in the Elric brothers` eyes.


End file.
